The present invention relates to a mathematical game of amusement and more particularly pertains to teaching basic mathematics while providing a source of amusement.
The use of games for amusement purposes is known in the prior art. More specifically, games for amusement purposes heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of providing amusement are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,337,949 to Ferris discloses a game in which a disc shaped playing pieces are propelled to land on a surface that is divided into a plurality of compartments. U.S. Pat. No. 5,435,570 to Labrasseur discloses a game comprised of means for launching projectiles toward a target. U.S. Pat. No. 3,206,209 to Farrah discloses a game comprised of projecting a disc toward a goal.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a mathematical game of amusement for teaching basic mathematics while providing a source of amusement.
In this respect, the mathematical game of amusement according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of teaching basic mathematics while providing a source of amusement.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved mathematical game of amusement which can be used for teaching basic mathematics while providing a source of amusement. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In the view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of games for amusement purposes now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved mathematical game of amusement. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved mathematical game of amusement which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a game board having a generally square configuration. The game board has a flexible construction. The game board has generally planar upper and lower surfaces. The game board has a square center aperture therethrough. The upper surface of the game board is divided into a series of spaces. Each of the spaces has a predetermined point value associated therewith. A selected number of the spaces are designated as bonus spaces. A launching mechanism is positionable within the square center aperture of the game board. The launching mechanism consists of a housing having a generally square configuration. The housing has an upper end, a lower end, opposed side walls, and a hollow interior. The upper end has a central aperture therethrough. Each of the opposed side walls has an opening therethrough. The launching mechanism includes a spring extending upwardly from the lower end of the housing. The spring has an upper end positioned immediately below the central aperture in an extended orientation. The launching mechanism includes a launching disc secured to the upper end of the spring. The launching disc has a lesser diameter than a diameter of the central aperture. The launching disc has a peripheral lip extending downwardly therefrom. The peripheral lip has a plurality of radial tabs extending outwardly therefrom. The radial tabs each have outer portions extending outwardly of the openings in the side walls. A plurality of disc-shaped game pieces are dimensioned for being positioned atop the launching disc of the launching mechanism. The game pieces are divided into at least two sets of game pieces distinguishable from one another by color. The game pieces are launchable by the launching mechanism onto the series of spaces of the game board to achieve a score.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved mathematical game of amusement which has all the advantages of the prior art games for amusement purposes and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved mathematical game of amusement which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved mathematical game of amusement which is of durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved mathematical game of amusement which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such a mathematical game of amusement economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved mathematical game of amusement for teaching basic mathematics while providing a source of amusement.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved mathematical game of amusement including a game board having generally planar upper and lower surfaces. The game board has a square center aperture therethrough. The upper surface of the game board is divided into a series of spaces. Each of the spaces has a predetermined point value associated therewith. A selected number of the spaces are designated as bonus spaces. A launching mechanism is positionable within the square center aperture of the game board. A plurality of disc-shaped game pieces are dimensioned for being positioned atop the launching mechanism. The game pieces are divided into at least two sets of game pieces distinguishable from one another by color. The game pieces are launchable by the launching mechanism onto the series of spaces of the game board to achieve a score.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.